Units of this design have the great advantage that they claim only a minimal amount of space. However, they are still capable of being improved.
The invention is based on the task of improving still further a motor/pump unit of the mentioned design, in particular with respect to the production cost and the space requirement.
This task is accomplished through a motor-pump unit including an electric motor and a pump that is concentrically surrounded by a rotor of the motor, the rotor of the electric motor being U-shaped, a cross-piece of the U-shaped rotor being provided with an interior toothing, and a shaft of the pump including a pinion that meshes with the interior toothing of the cross-piece.
Accordingly, the rotor of the electric motor, viewed in an axial section, is U-shaped. Here, the cross-piece of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d is provided, in the region of the axis of the unit, with an interior toothing, and the drive shaft of the pump with a corresponding pinion, so that the interior toothing and the pinion mesh with each other.
Different types of electric motors come into consideration, for example asynchronous motors, reluctance motors, or so-called short-circuit rotors.
Likewise, the most various types of pumps come into consideration. Especially advantageous is the application of the invention with inner gear pumps.
The pump forms in this case a completely independent, self-sufficient unit. It can be produced separately, tested separately, and be installed completely into the space enclosed by the stator of the electric motor.
Here, it is possible to support the rotor of the electric motor on the housing of the inner gear pump.